Queen Izzy-Bella
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Episode fic is what this is. But it belongs to SeddiexAuslly who has no Fanfic account so I'm uploading it for her.


Me: Hey guys Happy Autism Speaks day! this story was written by SeddiexAuslly she doesn't have an account so i am uploading it for her. I really hope you enjoy it as much as i did. Lastly the author notes are SeddiexAuslly's thoughts when she wrote this.

To Jenny: My bff copies my work sometimes but i just let her do it. I have experienced a channel i like being cancelled i mean I'm grateful for the HUB where MLP and Strawberry shortcake my two fave shows are but i do miss Discovery kids.

To Victoria: Thats so sad yet its amazing how you and your brother were basically a birthday gift to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or this story I'm just uploading this for a friend.

Jake's POV  
Izzy was reading a story to me and Cubby called Queen Isabella wait isn't that's Izzy's full name,she hates her full name!

Izzy:Long,long,long time ago lived a lendgery queen Isabella who fought through the valley of Ice to get her treasure she fought through the huge bolders with a special song.

Ahhh I love it when Izzy's singing,she's got a beautiful voice.

Jake:Cool!Then what happened?

I really want to know even if I'm a boy.

Izzy:Suddenly,she heard the thundering walksteps of a giant ice dragon.

Cubby:C-c-coconuts (Me:Poor Cubby.:()

Izzy:Isabella fought the beast but she couldn't get past it or get the treasure,the queen lived her life without completing her quest,all she left behind was her sword of light,some say has great magical powers!

As she closed the book,suddenly a map flown out.

Izzy:(Gasp)

Cubby:Woah,check it out!

Izzy:It's a map to the valley of ice.

Okay,this can't be true,uuurr I'm confused!

Izzy:And Treasure,this must mean the story of Queen Isabella is totally real!

I don't think it is,anyway Izzy can believe anything.

Jake:I don't know Izzy.

I want to believe her but I can't!

Skully:The whole thing seems crackers to me!

Skully doesn't believe it either,jeez I feel bad!

Izzy:Not to me!

Wow,I think she might cry and I hate seeing the love of my life crying!

Jake:You know Izz,if there really was a treasure like in your story,it shaw would be awesome to find it.

And I meant it with every word,I don't want her sad!

Cubby:Coconuts,my coconut pie is done.

We ran into the gally but Izzy didn't follow us.

Izzy:Erm,I join you guys in a minute.

Okay Izzy.

Izzy's POV  
Why don't the boys believe me,yeah sure they're boys but still they kinda hurt my feelings.

Izzy:Erm,Jake was right,it would be awesome to complete Queen Isabella's quest and find that treasure and justs what I'm gonna do!Pixies Dust Away!

I threw pixie dust over me.

Izzy:Yo Ho,lets go!

Captain Hook's POV  
Urrr,why can't the lads find any treasure for ME!

Mr. Smee:Ahhh,Captain look,it's a flying seapup and she's all by herself!

And I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!

Sharky:And that's not all Captain Sair,she's got a map!

Ooh and thats treasure for me!Hehe!

Captain Hook:Really!Then the puny pirate must be on a treasure hunt,follow the little bird to treasure!

Hehe!

Jake's POV  
Urrr,that's weird Izzy is not here yet,lets go back we were before maybe she's still there,what if she's CRYING!?

Cubby:Izz,I saved you a little piece.

Hey that's my name for her,wait she's not here!

Cubby:Hey!Where'd she go?

Maybe she's in our bedroom in her bed crying or she's on that quest!

Skully:I found her book but no Izzy.

Cubby:Do you think she went on that quest?

I think she has!

Skully:Knowing Izzy,I say yay hey yes way!

That what Izzy would say!

Jake:We gotta find her,she might need our help,Cubby do you know how to find the Valley of Ice?

Cubby:Well,it's not on my map,but we can follow Izzy's pixie dust trail!

Jake:Then yo ho let's go!

Cubby:Yeah!

I need to find her,I can't live without her,hehe I didn't say that!(Me:Oh yes you did!)

Izzy's POV  
Maybe I should of told the boys I was leaving,hey there's the huge bolders!

Izzy:There's the huge bolders and now how to get through erm maybe I could sing the song like Queen Isabella!

I love singing by myself,yeah sure I sing infront of the boys but I get really shy!  
I got through!

Izzy:Yay Hey,I got through the huge bolders!

Captain Hook's POV  
Me and the boys are spying the puny pirate and now I know how to get through!

Captain Hook:Now thanks to that little pirate I know how to get through the bolders!

I started singing and I believe I'm good even if I say so myself!

Later:  
What's goin' on?!  
The huge bolders are jumping and now...they're chasing me!  
Captain Hook:SMEEEEEEEEE HELPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!

HE'S NOT SAVING ME!

Izzy's POV  
Now where's the sword of light?

Hahh I found it!

I tryed pulling it out,oh I wish Jake was here,he's stronger than me!

Izzy:Hrmmm,got it!

Heahh,maybe I'm stronger than I think I'am!And there's a note

Izzy:Hold the sword up high and find someone who most swash buckling pirate!

Captain Hook:I'am a most swash buckling pirate and I'm taking it!

Then I saw Jake,Cubby and waved at me!

Jake:Hi.

Izzy:I'm glad you're here!

Jake:We thought you need some help and you do need help!

Jake POV  
I saw Izzy and...CAPTAIN HOOK'S THERE AND HIS CREW!

I waved at her.

Jake:Hi.

Izzy:I'm glad you're here!

Well atleast that's a good thing!

Jake:We thought you need some help and you do need help!  
And I meant that!

Jake:Captain Hook,don't even think about taking that sword,Izzy found it fair and square!

Captain Hook:And I'am taking it fair and square!  
Luckily,Izzy took the sword hold the sword high.

Izzy:Sorry Hook but this is one treasure you can't have!

Suddenly a glow went around her and then she changed into Queen Isabella,wow she look's so beautiful in that dress!

Captain Hook:Reear

Bones:It's a makeover!

Everyones so shocked!

Jake:Woah,you're the most swash buckling pirate,Izzy?

I thought I was,well she is smart,beautiful,kind and everything a guy could ask for,which is me!

Izzy:You mean Queen Izzy-bella!

She started singing,I'm just glad it's not a lullaby coz let's face it they're for babies when they can't get to sleep.

Later:  
There's the Ice Dragon,I'm worried Izzy might get hurt and I don't want her too!

Cubby:No one can't get past the Ice Dragon not even Queen Isabella.

Izzy:Well Queen Izzy-bella is gonna try!

Careful Izzy!

Izzy:Slide,slide,it's working just slide.

Jake:That's a great idea Izz or I mean you're royal highness!

We followed Izzy into the cave,wait I think the treasure is golden eggs,they must be the dragon's eggs!

Izzy:The treasure must be golden eggs and these are you're eggs well from me and my mates and sure from Queen Isabella,that these eggs belong to you and we wouldn't take them.

Cubby:Why aren't they hatch yet?

Izzy:Maybe a little light will help with that.

Aw!There cute little dragons!Jake stop acting like a girl!

Captain Hook:I'am taking the golden eggs!

Ha!The Ice Dragon is stopping Hook for us,she blew hard ice on him!Ha ha ha!

Izzy hold the sword above her and our Izzy back well my Izzy,I said nothing!(Me:No you didn't)

I feel bad now for not believing her!

Jake:Wow Izzy you are the most swash buckling pirate,sorry for not believing you!

Izzy:It's okay,I should of told you I was leaving.

Jake:It's okay.

Izzy started to cry,so we hugged eachother,I think Cubby and Skully is watching us like a movie.

Jake:Hey,it's okay,I'm sorry I hurt you're shh.

Izzy:It's okay I'm glad I have you in my life.

Jake:Me too.

We were looking into eachother eyes and leaned in and then...we kissed!  
Cubby and Skully:Awwwwwww! (Me:Awwwwwwww)

Then we all had a friendship hug.

Captain Hook's POV  
I so hate this!

I'm frozen and can't move!

Now the boys have dropped me.

Captain Hook:SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HELPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
WOW SMEE IS NOT HELPING ME!

I SAW JAKE AND IZZY KISSING!

URRRR,I WISH RED JESSICA WAS HERE!

Captain Hook:RED JESSICA I LOVE YOU!

And I meant it with every word!

I love Red Jessica.

Me: I hope you enjoyed. I'll see ya'll tomorrow and a few scenes were added by SeddiexAuslly. Just so ya'll know.


End file.
